


Anything for you

by ashnakahara



Category: Haikyuu!!, ハイパープロジェクション演劇「ハイキュー!!」| Hyper Projection Play "Haikyuu!!" RPF
Genre: Gay, Happy Birthday Kenma, It’s Kenmas birthday, M/M, lgbtq+
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-16
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:48:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27051424
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashnakahara/pseuds/ashnakahara
Summary: In honor of Kenmas birthday I created...whatever this is. Hope you like it
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Kudos: 5





	Anything for you

⚠️WARING⚠️: contains homo stuff  
_________________________________________  
As per usual Kuroo was a hyper ball of fun and on his way to celebrate his best friends birthday. Kenma was sitting on his bed playing on his switch when he heard his door bust open  
“KENMA!” Kuroo shouted  
“You better have not dented my wall”  
“Nah! Anyway Happy birthday!” Kenma rolled his eyes “sure thanks” Kuroo walked over to him and took the game out of his hands, turning it off “no games today. Today we’re going out!” He said as he pointed out the window “you just unsaved all my progress on that..” “You can worry about your stupid game later let’s go!”  
Kenma tried reaching for his game “I’m not in the mood Kuroo” “You’re never on the mood! But I don’t care! You’re not spending another birthday in your room” Kenma gave up trying to grab his game and sighed “Fine what were you thinking?” “Yes that’s the spirit! Ok so I’m going to take you out to lunch and then I have a surprise for you“ Kenma rolled his eyes “I hate surprises Kuroo” “yeah you hate everything” Kuroo said coldly “I don’t” “name one thing other than games that you don’t hate” “uhhhh..” Kuroo tapped his foot impatiently “You..I don’t hate you” “Aw I’m flattered” Kenma rolled his eyes again “are we going?” “Yes we are!” Kuroo and Kenma went to a Chinese place to eat. Around 2pm the left and were headed to the next destination. They walked and walked and walked until they reached their destination “the mall? You made me walk 25 minutes to get to the mall?” Kuroo scoffed “No it’s inside the mall smartass! close your eyes” “nope no way” Kuroo frowned “what dontcha trust me? C’mon close em!” Kenma groaned and closed his eyes. Kuroo covered Kenmas eyes with his hands as he took him to the arcade located in the mall “alright open em up!” Kenma slowly opened his eyes to see a banner hanging above a small section in the arcade saying  
For Kenma Kozume  
“Kuroo what is this?” He asked “Well being the captain of a semi famous volleyball team has its perks like..convincing the owners to make a section in the arcade for only you!” Kenma was speechless never in a million years would he have thought someone would do this. Especially for him “Kuroo-“ his voice was breaking  
“Are you alright kenma?” Kenma was silent for what seemed to be forever “thank you...” “ oh good so you like it?!” Liked it? No he loved it Kuroo was so thoughtful “I love it Kuroo. I love you-“ the words left his mouth before he could even process them “Kenma..” no he couldn’t take rejection if Kuroo rejected him he’d lose himself “Kenma I love you too..” Kenma never thought he’d be so happy to hear those five words but once they hit him he lost all hesitation and collided his lips with Kuroos. “I can’t believe you did this Kuroo..” “Anything for you”

The End  
________________________________________  
Hope you enjoyed!💛

**Author's Note:**

> Thx for reading! Hate/mean comments will be deleted thank you💛


End file.
